


10 Things to Woo His Heart (When it’s Already Yours to Keep)

by PivioneBlanche



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PivioneBlanche/pseuds/PivioneBlanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is no longer a fighter but Zayn is still a painter, Niall ended up staying and they both wouldn’t have it any other way. (Or the one where 10 drabbles about Niall and Zayn were put into one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Things to Woo His Heart (When it’s Already Yours to Keep)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tame somewhat of a sequel, or second part, what have you, for I Won’t Be Leaving (‘til I’ve Finished Stealing Every Piece of Your Heart), you could read this without reading that one first but some parts would flow better if you read it first.
> 
> You can find that one here also.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**10 Things to Woo His Heart (When it’s Already Yours to Keep)**

**1\. No need a reason for flowers**

Niall slung his backpack over his shoulder and strode down the busy street filled with people who wanted nothing more than a long warm bath after a full day of working for the big guys. Niall was no exception, except maybe for the fact that he wanted to get home as fast as possible because of the beautiful boy waiting for him.

He weaved in between the crowd with practiced ease and finally saw the stairway leading down to the Underground. Breathing a sigh of relief he picked up his pace only to stop as a bright splash of colour caught his eyes.

Smiling at a particular bunch that caught his eyes, something in Niall’s eyes lit up, “Flowers!”

With a smirk he made his way to the small flower stand by the side of his path, Zayn loves wildflower, he spent their lazy days relaxing at the park painting the gorgeous wildflowers to life. Niall caught the florist eyes, smiled, and pointed at the largest bunch of colourful wildflowers, “I’ll take that.”

The florist gave him a fond smile and carefully wrapped the flowers in pretty papers, “These are wonderful lad, your lady friend will absolutely love them!” she exclaimed with a knowing look.

Niall merely grinned back, gave her the money and took the flowers.

Although he paused just before he made his way back towards the Underground, turned around and winked at the florist, “I’m sure my gentleman friend will love them even more.”

The Irish boy couldn’t stop smiling the whole train ride back thinking about how his lover’s face would light up upon the sight of the flowers. The girl on the seat next to him kept shooting envious glances at the flowers while he tried his best to keep them from being crushed by the hoard of anxious passengers. 

He bolted out of the sliding doors once they reached his stop and ran all the rest of the way, arriving at his front door all pink-cheeked, blond hair a mess, and out of breath. Managing to gather his breath enough after a few seconds, he drew a deep one and banged on the wooden door, not bothered with his own keys.

“You lazy sod! I know that’s you Niall!” A loud but not quite so upset heavily accented voice rang out from the other side of the door, “I know very well you took your key this morning because I put them in your bag myself! Why in the bloody hell are you…”

Niall grinned widely when the door was flung open nevertheless and his lover halted his rant mid-sentence, beautiful hazel eyes locked on the bundle of explosive colours and enticing scent in his hand. “Ni…” He finally managed to breathe out before reaching out to grab for the flowers.

“You like it Z?” Niall asked, letting the flowers go under Zayn’s persistent grasp.

Even if Zayn had heard his question, he gave no response whatsoever, busy burying his nose into the wonderful smelling blossoms. “Whatever you did I forgive you.” his voice was muffled in the midst of all the petals.

“Hey!” Niall gasped in a fake indignant tone, reaching out to tilt the other man’s face up by the chin, Zayn looked up at him from behind his long long eyelashes with such adoration that made Niall’s feet tingle, “They just reminded me of how beautiful you are.” He whispered before pulling their bodies together for a kiss.

The next morning when Niall woke up with Zayn still sleeping comfortably in his arms, the flowers had been arrange into a beautiful bouquet and perched in a vase by the window. 

 

**2\. Friends keeps you company, but your lover keeps you warm**

“Sure mate, so I’ll see you at 3, bye.” Niall hung up the phone with a satisfied grin and stretched his arms over his head. Finally he was going to be able to see that classic movie he’d been wanting to, Zayn doesn’t like classic movies and Niall didn’t want to watch the movie alone. Liam had wanted to watched the movie too so they were going to catch the 3:30 show and than have an early dinner.

He stood up and started towards the bathroom when Zayn walked out of the kitchen wearing only boxers, raising his eyebrows when he saw the towel in Niall’s hand, “It’s one in the afternoon and you’re taking a shower?”

“Yeah I’m meeting Liam in an hour to go catch that classic I’ve been meaning to watch and than maybe have some dinner.”

Zayn didn’t say anything but there was a hint of a forming pout on his lips, Niall grinned and placed a quick kiss on it, “Sorry babe but you said you didn’t want to watch it.” He stepped around his lover and into the bathroom, not bothering to close to door before he stripped naked and stepped into the shower.

What Niall didn’t expect was for Zayn to hop in a few moments later, having shed his boxers already, a full blown, Zayn’s version of a, pout firmly engraved into his gorgeous face, ignoring Niall’s bewildered expression.

The boy merely glared at Niall and reached for the shampoo.

With a sigh, the blond turned around and allowed his lover to lather up his hair and wash it clean for him, massaging his scalp in the process in that way only Zayn knows how to. After all the suds were washed off his hair, Niall turned back around and buried his face into Zayn’s shoulder, “What did you have in mind for today?” he finally asked, giving in like he knew he would.

Immediately the fingers that had been threading his hair slightly out of the range of gentle turned softer and Niall groaned inside, why cant he ever deny this boy of anything.

“I’ll call Liam and cancel, see if we can meet tomorrow instead, but you’re coming!” He mumbled into the crook of Zayn’s earshell and pulled the beaming boy into his arms, “I’m all yours today.”

 

**3\. Those teenage flicks may just have a point**

Their first kiss, the one that wasn’t prompted in the heat of the moment they’ve been having for quite a while, was when they were back in school after the roadtrip. They had been best friends since the day their mums threw them into the same sand pit in their neighbourhood’s playground so everything started out smoothly enough. They spent even more hours together, their movie dates, strolls in the park, flailing at the pools, or simply at each other’s houses were rarely joined by other mates anymore. Everyone noticed, but said nothing.

One night, Zayn was sprawled on his bedroom floor with his drawing pad laid stranded by his side, starring at his ceiling, when a soft clinking sound startled him.

He jolted up from the floor and nervously looked around, hoping for dear life it wasn’t a sound made by a ghost or something. The sound came again and he noticed it came from the general area of the window. He stood up and walked over cautiously to the window, reaching it just in time for three pebbles to hit the glass, rattling the panes slightly. He peered out and wasn’t surprised when Niall he saw his best friend standing on the grass below his window. The younger boy looked up with a massive grin and made some gestures at him.

It took a moment for Zayn to realized that the blond wanted him to open the window, when he did open it the night’s cool breeze hit him hard and he remembered he was only wearing sweatpants, having discarded his shirt earlier, he quickly pulled away from the window to retrieve his shirt, missing the blush on Niall’s face on the sight of Zayn under the moonlight.

Zayn appeared a short second later and hissed at Niall, “What are you doing down there?” They literally just said goodbye to each other a few hours ago.

“Can you come down here?” Niall hissed back, trying to keep his voice to the minimum.

Zayn rolled his eyes but grabbed his hoodies and shoes before silently climbing out of his window to the low slanted roof beyond, not bothered with closing it. He haven’t been doing this kind of things that much but he had jumped out of the slanted roof enough times to know that he could handle it, it was only about ten feet from the ground. Niall had watched him jumped off the edge lots of times but Zayn can still hear his slight gasp as the Bradford boy made the jump and landed lithely with a small giggle.

A huge grin dawned over Niall’s face and made to grab Zayn’s hand, “Ready Z?”

The older boy lets his hand be held and replied brightly, “Yeah!”

Niall squeezed the hand in his gently and led Zayn across the backyard to the path that will lead them to the small wooden area just off the town park. When they finally came to a clearing, hands still intact, Zayn realized that it was by the banks of the park’s lake, it’s usual murky water being turned into a shade of silver by the full moonlight. 

The dark haired boy inhaled sharply at the sight, taking a step forward and letting his hand slipped free from Niall’s. He stared in rapture at the sight of the calm water as the moonlight bathed him in liquid wonder.

“Niall…” He breathed, not wanting to disturb the perfect stillness of the beauty that surrounded them, “This is amazing…”

Whatever praise Zayn had began to say was cut short by the firm lips that planted themselves on his. It wasn’t long at all before Zayn kiss back and Niall melted. Their tongues met and entwined, body flushed against body while hands grabbed on any part of the other’s clothing to pull them closer.

For a long moment they stayed pressed together, the silence of the night wrapped them in their own little world and everything seemed to hang in balance, pivoting on their joined lips.

That was the first time they kissed without it leading to anything heavier, just them and the moonlight and the notion in the air that this was their first real kiss in so many ways.

 

**4\. There is nothing like a piggy back ride**

Zayn could remember clearly the very first time he had seen the ocean. They were on a schooltrip and had to stay the night in a town on the way to their destination. It was already dark when the bus pulls up at the inn the students were to stay for the night so no one noticed that they were actually in a small seaside town.

It was barely daylight when Niall sneaked Zayn and himself out, putting a blindfold over Zayn’s eyes to which the older boy gave little to no struggle to.

“You trust me?” Niall whispered lowly into Zayn’s ear, sending a shiver down Zayn’s spine. He gasped a yes and found himself being hoisted up onto Nialls broad back.

The younger, but apparently stronger, boy carried Zayn with ease for a few minutes. After a few more moments in silence Zayn could suddenly feel the change of moisture in the air, the breeze hitting his skin feels different and there was a strange salt like taste in the air. But he concentrate his senses mostly on the warmth of Niall’s back pressed to his chest, the feeling of the muscles lean but not yet fully developed muscles underneath rising and falling and the way his skin rippled as he moved.

Niall must’ve been carrying Zayn like that for about 5 minutes before they came to a stop and either of them finally spoke, “Open your eyes Zayn.”

Eagerly, Zayn opened his eyes wide and was nearly blinded by the glitter of the morning sun on the the water surface. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, aside from the lake at night, his mother, and Niall of course. 

Niall asked him a question but Zayn wasn’t paying that much of an attention, entranced by the seemingly endless expanse of crystal blue waters, nodding automatically to whatever it was Niall asked him. Which led to a loud whoop on Niall’s part and suddenly he dashed down the beach, running easily and lightly eventhough he was still carrying Zayn on his back. Not once did the thought of Niall dropping him crossed his mind.

Soon Zayn could feel the cold of the sea water on his legs as Niall waddled in until the surface covered his knees. Something in the unfamilliar air and foreign moisture somehow emboldened Zayn, and as Niall stopped moving forward, Zayn leaned in and pressed soft kisses all over the back of the strong boy’s neck. He felt Niall tensed and stiffen before he tilted his torso to the side, shifted his arm to grab Zayn by the hip and slides Zayn around his waist so they ended up face to face, with Zayn instinctively wrapped his arms around Niall’s neck. 

They kissed that way, lazy and relaxed, with gentle waves crashing mildly over their damped bodies, and they got lost in each other until the noises of a little seaside town coming to life reached over to them and they knew they have to go back before it was time to leave.

Zayn smiled and allowed himself to be piggy backed back to their inn.

That had been his first memory of the ocean.

 

**5\. Swings are not just for little kids**

It was already late at night and the streets were quiet when they strolled slowly homewards. Zayn glanced up from time to time, his artist eyes working full speed on how he could recreate the beautifully rare clear night sky to his canvas later after Niall sleeps. His hand was warm in Niall’s grasp and their shoulders brushed together slightly as they walked. 

He felt like as if he were about to be swept away by the tide of the heavens.

Suddenly Niall yelped, breaking the trance Zayn was on, “Swings! I didn’t know they have swings!” before he broke into a run, dragging Zayn along with him.

Zayn lets him, as usual, “You walked passed this street everyday afterwork.”How did he not know the existence of the swings.

The former fighter blushed a pretty shade of pink, seated himself in one of the swings and looked down, too shy to meet Zayn’s eyes, “I never really paid too much attention. I was usually too excited to get home and see you.”

Zayn didn’t know how to react to that, all he could do was just trying hard to remember how to breathe. Niall fidgets a bit and looked up to Zayn, cheeky grin painted on his face and yanked the chains that held up the swing, “Push me?”

Of course Zayn did just that, he was starting to expect that his own body moved automatically under the sound of Niall’s voice, there was no point in him to think about rejecting anything Niall wants him to do.

After a few push and Niall giggled like a little schoolgirl, Zayn placed his hands on the fighter’s bum and squeezed the clothed flesh before he pushed the swing away again.

“Did you just grope me?” Came Niall’s amused question.

When the swing came back, instead of pushing again, Zayn held on to the chains to stop it and leaned down so that his lips practically were pressed to Niall’s ear, “You like it.”

“I do.”Niall purred under Zayn’s butterfly kisses on the crook of his neck.

But before Niall could stand up and turn around to have better access to his lover, Zayn pushed him off the swing and sat on his previous space, beaming down to Niall’s sprawled body, “My turn!”

Pretending to pout, Niall pushed Zayn with a grumble, keeping his hands on the other man’s lower back the whole time. Only when Zayn began to go high enough that the younger man step back and refuse to push anymore.

Rolling his eyes, Zayn ignored Niall’s pout and kicked off his shoes on the sand, got a good grip on the chains and swung his body back, head lolling upside down to look at Niall and chuckled, “Aren’t you gonna push me Ni?”

“No!” Came the sullen reply.

“Well, then.” Zayn said, sitting back up and hopped off the swing as it slowed down. He retrieved his shoes but didn’t put them on, instead going directly to Niall and leaned against him, “I’m done swinging now.” He said, bending down slightly so he can tilt his head up to look at Niall through his eyelashes, trying to keep from laughing.

Niall huffed and tried his best to ignore the smirking man, but before 20 seconds had even passed he was already pulling Zayn into his arms.

“That’s more like it.” Zayn sighed contently into the fabric of Niall’s jacket.

Growling, Niall scooped the still-shoeless man into his arms, “We’re going home now so I can get you back for pushing me to the ground.” He pulled on the collar of Zayn’s coat and bit his jaw lightly, “No one pushed me down and got away with it without getting some severe pounding after.”

Zayn shivered slightly, not from the cold night air, and let Niall carry him the rest of the short way back to their flat, straight to the promised punishment.

“Now, that’s my fighter.”

 

**6\. Pillows might be fluffy but your arms usually are more comfortable**

“I’m tired!!” Niall moaned, yawned, and flopped into the space beside Zayn on the bed.

“Awww poor baby.” Zayn cooed, putting aside the drawing pad he was working on and cuddled the younger man, “Work too much for you?”

Niall sighed, snuggling closer to Zayn’s embrace, “It’s not that, one of my new clients took her kids to the gym today and they were more work than the lady. I felt like I was her babysitter instead of her personal trainer.”

“In that case,” Zayn decided, reaching out to shut the bedside light off, “It’s bedtime for us, you need more sleep as it is.”

When Niall didn’t give a peep of protest, Zayn knew that he was truly worn out from the day. Niall was a fighter with so much pent up energy, if they went to bed without sex beforehand or a bit of fooling around, Niall would throw such a big fit. Now the former fighter lay placid and still in Zayn’s arms and went along with the plan.

Zayn pulled the covers up and adjusted Niall’s head on his arm, burying it further into the flesh between his neck and shoulder and ignoring the tingling that started to spread on his arms, he was by no means in the shape to have someone’s heavy head sleeping on his arm all night but he was going to make sure Niall got a good night sleep and he doesn’t care if his arm would be dead from getting the blood circulation cut off.

His lover’s breathing slowed down and settled into a calm rhythm, “Good night Ni.” He whispered into the tuft of increasingly brown hair and leaned in to preass light kisses to each of the closed eyelids.

He got an incoherent mumble as a somewhat respond and he couldn;t help but to adore the sleeping man more.

A few minutes later the sound of Niall’s breathing was deep and even, to which Zayn finally allowed himself to relax. Zayn leaned back and propped the pillows pilled at the top of their bed, wrapped his free arm around Niall’s firm waist and settled in for the night, comforted by the warmth and borrowed strength from his lover’s body.

Both got better sleep that night than they had in weeks.

 

**7\. Kiss and make up is the key, but you need to get him mad first**

“Dammit Ni! I’m bloody tired of this, I swear you do this on purpose just to get me mad at you!”

Niall hid the grin that threatened to emerge out behind his hand, faking an exasperated demeanour as Zayn spat out the truth without knowing it.

The two men were standing on opposite sides of the kitchen counter, locked in an old argument over the petty subject of Niall refusing to do his part of cleaning the house. Usually they both worked on it together, but Zayn had been busy working on a set of paintings that someone had ordered that week so Niall had been left to do th ecleaning by himself, something that the younger boy most definitely did not do a good job of.

But it was more to get Zayn riled up than anything.

“Maybe we should hire a cleaning lady.” Niall teased in a fake serious tone, eyes sparkling discreetly. That wasn’t the first tome he had done a shit job on his household duties and it won’t be the last. Zayn had been 100% correct when he said Niall did it on purpose just to piss him off, but the artist obviously still hadn’t picked up on that.

“I’m being serious here Ni!” Zayn nearly shouted, slamming an open hand down on the counter between them. Well, of you could call that slamming because his hands are his precious babies and he would sacrifice Niall before he let anything happened to them, “Can’t you take anything seriously?!”

“Oh sure.” Niall replied, pretending to wise up and leaned nonchalantly on the counter, “What can I do for you sir?”

Frustrated, Zayn threw his hands up in defeat, “I give up on you Niall Horan! I give up!”

“Oh baby don’t say that.” Niall cooed, not bothering to hide his grin.

But before Zayn could come up with a scatching retort, Niall leaned further in and reached for Zayn’s neck, slipping his tongue into the other man’s mouth.

Startled, Zayn merely stood there, eyes wide open in shocked, but before long he thawed under Niall’s skilled lips and kissed back, fingers snaking out to pull the younger man closer to him from across the counter. He didn’t notice Niall’s smirk in their kiss, didn’t know he had played right into Niall’s trap.

When they finally broke the kiss a moment later, Zayn’s cheeks flushed pink and Niall leaned his forehead against the artist’s with a playful grin, “So…still mad at me Z?”

Zayn sighed, truly defeated, “No, and you know it.”

Niall laughed, “You fell for it everytime…” _….Oops!_

Eyes widened, Zayn pulled back, “What? Fell for what? Niall Horan you did not just tell me that you get me mad on purpose!”

Sheepishly, Niall slipped away from the counter, trying to escape before Zayn really lit into him. He might be the fighter of the two but you don’t mess with an artist rage.

“I don’t believe this!” A saucepan sailed past Niall’s head, missing it by a mere inch, and he laughed even harder as he ran out of the kitchen.

“I LOVE YOU ZAYN!” He called over his shoulder while dodging a much tamer flying duster and ducked into their bedroom.

“YEAH RIGHT!” Came the reply as Zayn barreled into the room after him, knocking the younger man over and pinned Niall’s hands above his head on the bed, “You’re lucky I love you so much or you’d be out on the streets again by now!”

Ignoring his lover’s tirade, Niall leaned up to kiss Zayn again. Twice in one day, a personal best.

Zayn lets him deepened the kiss before pulling away but kept Niall’s wrists clamped firmly shut under his grasp and leaned down to press his lips to the shell of Niall’s ear, “You better behave,” He paused and licked the exposed lobe, “Fighter.”

Needless to say, no cleaning of house whatsoever happened that day.

 

**8\. No matter if you’re in no state to sing**

With a groan, Zayn rolled over in bed and checked on Niall, who was still sleeping beside him. Eventhough it was the middle of the week, both of them were home sick. It had started off innocently enough when Niall brought home a cold from work, but in a few days it had escalated and Zayn had caught it as well. Now they were both at home, still in bed, too sick to do anything else.

The movement prompted Niall to open his eyes and frowned at Zayn, “I can’t sleep…” He croaked, sitting up and reached for the glass of water they had set on the bedside table, “My throat’s bugging me too much…” He stopped talking as his voice broke into a series of dry hacks.

Zayn pulled himself up and waited for Niall’s coughing fit to subside before he held up his own glass to his lover’s lips and make sure he drank it all. He then popped the medicine pills into Niall’s mouth and lay the younger man back down before proceeding to take the medicine himself and down the rest of the water.

Niall chuckled weakly when Zayn was attacked by hiw own bout of coughing fit, “If you weren’t sick too, I’d ask you to sing for me Z. Your voice always made me feel better.” He closed his eyes, mouth turned slightly downwards in a grimace of pain.

There was movement and lots of shiftings beside him so Niall opened his eyes to find Zayn sat up the rest of the way and arranged his pillows so that he was propped up against the headboard. Tenderly, he pulled Niall’s head unto his lap and ran his fingers to the now fully brown mussed hair, loving how the damp cool strands felt on his fevered skin.

Moments later he opened his mouth and began to sing, fully aware of the voice that came out of his mouth, which sounded like someone had taken a chainsaw to his vocal chords. Nonetheless, he finished the song, knowing that it was one of Niall’s favorites and glanced down to find his lover soundlessly asleep on his lap.

Smiling tiredly to himself, he leaned back into the softness of his pillows and allowed himself to drift off into a healing slumber.

A few days later when they had been cured of the illness and Niall was ready to head back to work, he sighed on his way out of the door and paused to pull Zayn in for one last kiss before he absolutely had to go,

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Zayn grinned good naturedly when Niall finally lets him go to breathe.

”It’s because you sang to me.” Niall muttered and pressed his lips on Zayn’s bobbing adam’s apple. 

Zayn grunted in disagreement, “I sounded worse than a dying cat.” Which drew a cackle out of Niall.

“I thought you sounded just perfect.”

Niall was late on his first day back to work but he told his supervisor it was because he couldn’t risk moving too fast before he was sure he’s 100% healed.

 

**9\. When he’s upset and it was not because of you, hold him tight**

Zayn pulled his car into the driveway with a deliberate screech, actually taking pleasure in the sound. He stepped out of the driver’s side and slammed the door as loud as he could, once again taking pleasure in the harsh sound. It was already 10PM and he should’ve been home before 6PM that day and he was not pleased at all.

Niall could tell the moment Zayn reached the door that the older man was in a bad mood. He cringed and jumped when the door slammed shut. Zayn had called around dinner time saying that he would be late and he had sounded annoyed then. Now, however, vibrations of ‘royally pissed’ practically radiated through the whole flat.

Quickening his pace, Niall put the finishing touches on he dinner he had slaved over the past few hours, lighting candles and giving everything a once over. He had made all of Zayn’s favorite food, complete with appetizers and desserts.

Satisfied with what he saw, Niall turned as his lover trudge into the kitchen slash dining room with a huff, already shoeless and tie off to the side. Niall watched calmy when Zayn stepped forward and finally glance up, catching sigh of the kitchen table.

Instantly, the tension and angel seemed to have been drained out of his body and he moved into Niall’s outstretched arms.

“Ni, is this for me?” There was a note of disbelieve in his tone.

“Who else?” Niall murmured, holding Zayn tightly.

When he felt the older man’s body began to tremble, Niall dropped to the nearest chair and pulled Zayn unto his lap. He buried his face into Zayn’s hair and felt the man clung tightly to his shirt as he rubbed his back soothingly.

“I hate my agent.” Zayn finally muttered with a shaky voice, “I don’t know why I put up with him.”

Niall pressed a kiss to the top of Zayn’s head, “You put up with him because despite all his pestering and forceful habits you know he loves you and genuinely admires your work.” Niall cupped Zayn’s chin with his fingers and tilt it up, “Have some dinner. I made your favorites.”

“If you didn’t cameback to me I would’ve gone crazy by now.” Zayn whispered, cupping Niall’s face in his hands.

Still holding on to his chin, Niall watched the final traces of stress faded from Zayn’s eyes, “Much better.” He kissed the calmed down artist’s nose and finally reached for the food.

 

**10\. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder as affection is in the heart of the lover**

“ _You’re beautiful…you’re beautiful…it’s true…_ ” Zayn belted out the song at the top of his lungs, overpowering the voice on the stereo. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, continuing his song without a care. Definitely not a care whatsoever in regard of the other occupant of the flat.

“Z!!! You know I hate that song!” Niall irritated shout could be heard from somewhere outside of the bathroom.

Zayn poked his head out the open door and shouted back, “Do I sound like I care?” He pulled himself back into the bathroom long enough to wrap a towel around his waist, turned the stereo volume up even higher after pressing repeat and went back out into the hall.

“Zayn Malik I mean it!” Niall shouted again. Zayn pinpointed his location in the living room and moved towards the area. At the onset of the chorus, he burst into the room with a flare and dropped onto Niall’s lap, straddling him.

“ _You’re beautiful…you’re beautiful…it’s true_!” He looked right into Niall’s very very annoyed ocean blues, “I saw your face…in a crowded place…and I don’t know what to do…”

And as the chorus trailed off in the background, the Bradford boy reached out to tangle his arms around Niall’s neck and beamed, “I’m sorry you hate that song, but it’s true.

Grinning ruefully, Niall pulled Zayn by the hips so he settled even further up his lap, the already loose towel doing a poor job in concealing anything, “I’m not beautiful…” He muttered.

Zayn opened his mouth to protest but was cut short by Niall’s quick kiss before the younger boy continued to speak, “I’m not beautiful…I’m pretty damn sexy, but not beautiful. You’re the beautiful one Zayn.” He scrunched his nose adorably at Zayn’s amused expression.

“Sexy? Hmmm…” Zayn leaned back to give Niall’s bare torso a contemplating look, “You’re okay I guess…but…”

Niall waited patiently for his lover’s retort.

The towel clad man bent back in and hovered his lips just a hairs’ breath away from his lover’s, “ _You’re beautiful…you’re beautiful…it’s true…_ ”

Niall decided to keep Zayn’s mouth busy enough for the next few hours that he wouldn’t have the energy…or breath…to sing that song again for a while.


End file.
